10-day Free Trial
This trial version has been replaced by World of Warcraft Starter Edition. You can download a demo version of World of Warcraft and play for free for 10 days. If you upgrade your account from a trial to a full version during the trial, you still keep your free trial days. You can also try World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade for 10 days, if you have an existing World of Warcraft account, and you can try World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King, if you have a full Burning Crusade account. A World of Warcraft: Cataclysm trial is also availabe for those who have a full Wrath of the Lich King account. Allowed While the classic trial has many limitations (see below), there are still quite a few things you can do with a trial version. Classic World of Warcraft trial A sampling of what you can do:Classic Trial Account FAQ at Blizzard Support (US) * Explore, talk to NPCs, fight monsters, do quests, and acquire items. * Train class abilities and exercise profession skills. * Use emotes like /cry, /sleep, /dance, etc. * Buy the level 20 mount (+60% of run speed, but requires purchase of upgraded Riding skill as well). * Join a party when invited by other characters up to level 20. World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade trial Additional things in the Burning Crusade trial:The Burning Crusade Trial FAQ at Blizzard Support (US) * You can start a new draenei or blood elf character and explore their all-new starting areas. * You can also take a high level (58+) pre-existing character through the Dark Portal and get your first glimpse of Outland! * You can complete expansion quests and even pick up some powerful new items. * Try out the new expansion profession, Jewelcrafting. * Keep any pets from expansion zones, if you activate a full retail account. World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King trial Additional things in the Wrath of the Lich King trial:Wrath of the Lich King FAQ at Blizzard Support (US) * Allowed creation of the new death knight Hero class (if you have a level 55 character on that realm already). * Access to the new continent of Northrend (recommended for characters who have reached level 68 or higher). * You can complete expansion quests and pick up some powerful new items. * Keep any pets from expansion zones, if you activate a full retail account. World of Warcraft: Cataclysm trial Additional things in the Cataclysm trial:Cataclysm Trial FAQ at Blizzard Support (US) * Allowed creation of the new Goblin and Worgen races and explore their new starting areas. * Access to Cataclysm-exclusive areas such as Hyjal, Vashj'ir, and more. (recommended for characters who have reached level 78 or higher). * You can complete Cataclysm quests and pick up some powerful new items. Limitations Classic World of Warcraft trial When you sign up to a trial account, you are limited to the following: * Maximum level of 20. * Maximum of . * Capped at 100 in your two main professions, or 150 in secondary professions. * You can't create or join a guild. * You can't whisper someone who has not added you to their friends list. * You can't trade, either via the auction house, mailbox or player-to-player trading. * You can't use in-game chat channels other than say, whisper, party, etc. * You can't receive mail other than from Game Masters. * You can't use voice chat. * You can't use the paid character transfer service. * You can't invite other players to a party. * You can't use /yell. * You can't use Real ID features. Realms with login queues will also give priority to customers with retail accounts. World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade trial Since you're required to have classic World of Warcraft activated and installed to use this trial, it has very few limitations. * Maximum level of 60. World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King trial Since you're required to have World of Warcraft up through Burning Crusade activated and installed to use this trial, it has very few limitations. * Maximum level of 70. World of Warcraft: Cataclysm trial Since you're required to have World of Warcraft up through Wrath of the Lich King activated and installed to use this trial, it has very few limitations. * Maximum level of 80. * More than . References See also * World of Warcraft Starter Edition External links With the release of World of Warcraft Starter Edition many of the links below will redirect to the new starter edition or act differently. US Trials World of Warcraft : :: World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade : World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King : World of Warcraft: Cataclysm : : European Trials World of Warcraft : :: ::: :: ::: :: ::: :: ::: :: World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade : : : : : World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King : : : : : World of Warcraft: Cataclysm : :: :: :: :: :: nl:10-day Free Trial Category:Blizzard Entertainment Category:World of Warcraft Category:Burning Crusade Category:Wrath of the Lich King Category:Products